


Bounty Hunter and Senetor

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Masters of Light and Darkness [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, GFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: MCU; Clint/Pepper; water, mismatch, beautiful, pistol, hair</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bounty Hunter and Senetor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kediil-eperu on tumblr, and originally posted [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/399087/chapters/12404465). (First posted on AO3 [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/399087/chapters/12404465).)
> 
> It’s a crossover with Star Wars, because apparently the muses think that Masters of Light and Darkness is an awesome AU to do this in.
> 
> Clint Barton - Cirton Hawke, Bounty Hunter  
> Pepper Potts - Virpe Extiris, Senetor for the Chommell Sector  
> Nick Fury - Kalos Niry, a member of Judicial  
> Loki - Prince Lopt  
> Natasha Romanov - Tashi, Jedi Master  
> Darcy Lewis - Dareli, Senetor’s aide

**Water**

Real water showers are something that has always been an indulgence for a job done well for Hawke, with the limited capacity of his ship’s tanks. A luxery he could afford if he stayed on a nice planet for a couple of days.

The sound of the fresher door opening makes him peer through the glass - an expensive indulgence itself that he’d never seen at even the most decadent hotels - to make sure it was just Virpe. She smiles back, leaning against the natural stone of the sink.

“You always take the longest showers.” She shakes her head when he moves to shut off the water. “Senate’s out of session for the day.”

Hawke grins, and watches as she strips out of under-layer of robes - she’d have had her aide help her with the stiffened over-robes with their hidden catches and elaborate formality. Naboo clothing is as elborate as their hair styles, and Hawke’s favorite thing about it is Virpe can wear armor underneath and no one will notice.

He cups her face in his hands once she steps into the shower, kissing her deeply as the water patters against the tile. “You look beautiful.”

Virpe smiles as she pulls away a little, shaking her head. “I look exhausted.” She pushes her red hair back from where tendrils have escaped the loose tail it had been pulled into - taken down when the robes came off, no doubt - to stick to her face. “Shower first, and then I have a chance to have dinner with you without any other guests.”

A chance that is rare, and Hawke is careful not to be too obvious when there are other people around. Most assume he’s been hired to be an obvious and dangerous body-guard when something goes wrong, and he’s glad to let them make that assumption. Better than the scandal if someone figured out that a Senetor had a notoriously dangerous bounty hunter for a boyfriend.

**Mismatch**

“You think they’re a good match?” Kalos gives Yoda a skeptical look before he glances back over to where Senetor Extiris is holding court, dressed in a deep indigo that made her eyes look blue. Behind her, leaning against a column and looking utterly unconcerned, is Hawke, the bounty hunter dressed in a purple get-up that looked like it had been designed by the Senetor’s tailor.

They do look good together, he has to admit, but having someone like Hawke so close to any senetor, much less as prominant a one as Extiris, makes Kalos twitchy. Especially when he can’t actually do anything to remove Hawke from the premises.

“Keep Hawke from darkness, she does. Make Senetor Extiris happy, he does.” Yoda smiles a moment, the expression wrinkling his green face a moment. “Very good for each other, they are.”

“He’s still taking bounties, and not all of them are bloodless.” Kalos wants to reach up and rub where the strap holding his eye-patch on is beginning to make his temple itch, but refrains. He doesn’t need to give either Hawke or Yoda any extra clues that he’s not happy with the evening.

“Death, a part of life, is.” Yoda watches Hawke, his expression serene as only a Jedi can manage. “Not all death to darkness leads.”

**Beautiful**

“You look exquisite, Senetor.” Prince Lopt smiles as he bows over Virpe’s hand, bringing it up to his lips to kiss lightly. “I’m glad you could attend tonight.”

Hawke is not entirely happy to have one of his regular clients buttering up his girlfriend, but the gala is not one Virpe could refuse to attend, even if he’d asked. That she’s asked him to attend as her plus one is both a boon and a curse, especially consindering the host.

“It’s a pleasure, Prince Lopt.” Virpe smiles one of her publicity smiles, tilting her head in acknowledgment. “May I introduce my companion, Master Hawke.”

Lopt nods graciously, though his smile is sly and a little too knowing for Hawke’s comfort. “Master Hawke and I are familiar. It is good to see you well.”

He doesn’t have to explain to Virpe how Lopt knows him, at least, and Hawke just smiles tightly at Lopt for a moment, before he and Virpe can step away and move into the crowd. He just hopes that this doesn’t come back to bite Virpe - he already knows it will cause him trouble.

**Pistol**

“Get down, Senetor!” Tashi shoves Extiris toward the floor with the Force as she deflects a bolt with her lightsaber back toward the armored figure who had ambushed them when the shuttle landed. A fine beginning to a diplomatic mission.

An arrow seems to sprout from one of their attacker’s shoulders, and Tashi deactivates her light saber as she drops down to cover Extiris. The blast is less than a second after she hits the ground, and she squeezes her eyes shut, shielding them from debris with the Force.

It’s several minutes before she hears footsteps approaching, and the sound of someone kicking at armor.

“It would have been nice if you could have told me which Senetor was with you, Tashi.”

Tashi carefully looks up, raising an eyebrow at Cirton. “You could have told me someone wanted me dead.”

Cirton holds out a hand to help her up, and Tashi takes it after a moment. “There’s always someone who wants you dead. I would have left you to take care of the latest one if I hadn’t overheard him and his buddies talking about being able to ‘take care of’ Senetor Extiris.”

He lifts Extiris to her feet once Tashi is out of the way, his eyes flickering over her in a manner Tashi remembers quite well from the time he’d been her loyal minion. Though she’d never had him then kiss her afterward.

A small smile curls her lips, and Tashi makes a mental note to tell Master Yoda when she returns to the Temple. The little green troll will be delighted.

**Hair**

“Do I dare ask what it is?” Virpe looks down at the ball of fluff that Hawke has set in her lap, that’s purring loudly as she absently strokes the soft fur.

“Something Dareli said was very cute.” Hawke sits on the floor at her feet, setting a smooth-topped box in front of him. “She thought it would be good for you. Something about stress relief while in the convocation chamber that doesn’t have to be replaced every session.”

Virpe nods absently, watching as he takes off first one, then the other of the his external pick-ups for the implants that have replaced his damaged hearing since before she met him. The quiet is nice after a long day in session, and she leans back on her couch, petting the little pet Hawke brought home for her.

A light tug on her hair brings her blinking out of sleep later, and Hawke helps her to her feet, his box tucked under his arm. No pick-ups at all tonight, then, and Virpe smiles, leaning up to kiss him.


End file.
